


Get some sleep

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: “Set out runnin' but I take my timeA friend of the Devil is a friend of mineIf I get home before daylightI just might get some sleep tonight” Grateful Dead
Relationships: Edward “Babe” Heffron/Reader





	Get some sleep

“If I get home before daylight I might just get some sleep tonight,” You murmured as you pushed through the knee-high snow. Next to you, Edward ‘Call-me-Babe’ Heffron groaned with the effort it took to move but other than that he didn’t make a noise. 

Sweat beaded on your forehead as you reached a tree and leant back against it. The snow kept falling but you needed to take a break. Babe stood beside you, panting just as much as you. He pulled a flask from his pocket and took a drink, sighing softly. He passed the flask to you and you smiled at him, grateful. A series of, quite frankly, strange and painful events had led to this moment and you weren’t quite certain of whether or not the night would end up in a happy note. Fuck, you hoped so. It’d been so long since things went your way. 

When you’d left home and followed the highway down towards the city you hadn’t been expecting to run into Babe outside the local watering hole. In truth, the only watering hole. You’d waved at him but otherwise had kept on walking. He’d gone into the pub, or so you’d thought, but when you were standing on the edge of the forest you’d seen him watching you, looking like a lost puppy. 

“Nightmares?” Babe asked, taking the flask back. “That’s why you’re here?”

“I’m not exactly in the habit of taking midnight strolls through the forest unless I have a good reason for it,” you replied. 

Babe tilted his head and looked up at the sky. The snow was falling faster. He turned to look at you. “If I show you something, will you promise to keep it a secret?”

You shrugged and nodded. Babe had been the only person you’d spoken to since moving to that town so far up north, so far from the warm, sunny coasts of your childhood. He made things better, warmer, softer. Tolerable. 

Then he started undressing. And it really is a testament to how badly you were doing that you could do nothing but stare, too exhausted to ask what he was doing, if he was planning on dying of frostbite. He stood with his back to you, head tilted back. But then Babe was gone. 

You blinked a few times, shoved your wet hair away from your eyes. Surely this meant you were now certifiably insane. A massive white wolf stood where Babe had been. It shook its body and you smiled, then laughed, giddy with excitement. The wolf was so big it’s head was level with yours. You rushed to wrap your arms around the thick fur and then pulled back. The wolf licked your cheek and you noticed then that Babe’s backpack was right next to his clothes. You got the message, packed the clothes and shouldered the bag. The wolf seemed to approve as it licked your nose then. You hugged Babe again, but this time there was no stopping the wave of tears that rushed forth. 

The wolf was patient, waiting until you stopped shaking before he bent its legs and gestured to his back. Was that...allowed? You felt a little shy as you climbed onto his back. You held on tightly as Babe walked. It took some time before he stopped and you were half asleep by the time he did. You climbed off his back, yawning, and realised you were outside your cabin. 

As you opened the door, you noticed Babe wasn’t moving. Was he waiting for permission? You pressed your forehead to his. “Come in. Don’t go.”

The wolf was too big for the couch so the two of you settled on the rug in front of the fire. You found that cuddling with a wolf was quite the antidote to the fears that plagued your mind. His fur was soft, and you imagined that was the way clouds must feel to the touch. He was warm, too, and when you tugged one of his paws on top of you, the pressure was perfect, soothing. With the wolf, you would finally get some blessed sleep.


End file.
